Welcome to the hotel
by the daily whatever
Summary: In the year 1920, Yuki and Kyo got a job at one of the most famous hotels worldwide. There they will meet famous people and mean people. Taking an inside look of the lives of the hotel guests and workers. There is a rule though, don't date the guests and dontfight with them, will they break that rule. Please review.


1st July, 1920

"Are you ready?" Kyo asked Yuki as they stood outside one of the world's most famous hotels. "Nope, I'm frightened. What were we thinking? We can't handle working here, can we?" "We can, it's too late now. The manager gave us the job for the summer so too bad; we're here now so get over it. Come on don't be afraid of the big bad hotel." Kyo said batting his hands together and walking towards the front door. "I'm not scared, just nervous. Okay fine let's go." Kyo and Yuki headed towards the front door and the door was opened by the door man and they thanked him. Once through the door they were in shock, yes they had been there before but that hotel was so fancy and rich that they were too scared to move in case they would break something.

Yuki stood there soaking in his surroundings, "Wow," Yuki said. "I know," Kyo said walking slowly and turning slightly looking upward and not where he was going. "This place is faaaaancy." Kyo said singing the final word in a high voice. Yuki laughed until he realised that Kyo was about to run right into a girl. "Kyo look out!" Yuki said. And Kyo turned banging straight into the girl behind him nearly knocking them both door. "Sorry are you okay." He said and froze when he realised who it was, "Sorry," He whispered. "I'm fine," She sighed out taking off her scarf and sun glasses. "Tohru we gotta' go." A man said and Tohru rolled her eyes and went over to the man and group of other people, Yuki walked right over to him. "Are you an idiot? Watch where you're going, especially people like her." He said hitting Kyo upside the head. "Hey, I didn't mean to. But I am an idiot, the first time I meet a celebrity and I run right into her." Kyo said hitting himself on the forehead.

Yuki laughed, "Yeah and she's now one of the most famous girls worldwide now." "Don't remind me." Kyo groaned. "Well I'll remind you this, we've gotta' get to work." Kyo groaned again and Yuki dragged him to the back door hidden in behind the manager's desk. They walked down a white tin staircase which was contained between to white walls. The stairs lead to a series of rooms where there were a lot of people, mostly young teens and much older people, were sitting eating and talking. They all stopped to see the two new boys in the hall/ door way. "Hi there," a blond girl said, "Who are you?" She continued. "Oh we're the two new boys, Yuki here is a waiter and I'm a cleaner butler boy." Kyo said, "Oh we heard about you, welcome to hell." The blond said, "I'm Arisa, this here is Manabe." Arisa said and Manabe waved and smiled. They all introduced themselves and Yuki and Kyo learned their jobs and got to work at nearly nine o'clock that night.

Yuki was a waiter in the dining room at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Kyo was a cleaner and butler for certain people and rooms because they would ask him to thing for them, he was working for the rich and famous families that lived on the higher floors and he was worried about running into Tohru again. "Okay, ready to go, see you later." Yuki said, "How come you get to look all smart and fancy." Kyo asked, "Because I am." Yuki had to wear a suit for his job, Black trousers, white shirt and white jacket with a long black tie. Kyo just wore some regular black trousers and a white button shirt, short sleeved, with the hotels name on the left breast pocket of the shirt. "Don't you think you should change your shoes?" Yuki asked, "No, you're one of the workers that have to wear the full suit." Kyo just wore his raggedy old untied boots that didn't go much higher than his ankle. "But mine hurt." Yuki wined. "Too bad, just go to work." With that they both parted their ways and got to work.

**XXX**

Yuki and Kyo had been working at the hotel for about two to three weeks now and nothing exciting had happened. Yuki was in the kitchen waiting for the next order and yawned heavily, "Don't yawn, dumb ass. Let's not forget the dragon ladies motto, service with a smile." Manabe said in a high voice and Yuki laughed. "Sorry, but it's so late." Yuki groaned. "Here," Manabe said handing him five plates of food for his tray. "Should people really trust you with food?" "Shut up and take the food." Manabe laughed and Yuki took the food on his tray and headed to the load dining hall where the rich and famous people were all eating.

He headed towards a rowed table with a bunch of people talking to one another. He handed everyone their food but was somewhat star struck by the girl in front of him, "Hi," She said smiling, "Hi," He said back just staring at her and she laughed cutely at him, "Hi," He said again, "You already said that." She said to him and he smiled, "Hey man can we have our food." A man said across the table. "Oh right," He said and headed everyone else their food and headed back to the kitchen. When he entered he was smiling, "What's up with you?" Ryu, one of the other chefs, asked. "Nothing, it's just this place finally got exciting." Yuki said smiling. "Who's the girl? Show me." Manabe and Ryu said and headed towards the door that leads to the dining hall. They looked through the window in the middle of the door and Yuki pointed out the girl. "That's Machi, she's in that new movie and she's dating that actor guy." Ryu said, "Oh," Yuki said sadly. "Come on man, did you really think that you, a waiter, could get her, the actress." Ryu said laughing and walking away. "He's just mad he didn't see her first, but come on don't you read the papers?" "Not really." "Well, you never know, you might date her." Manabe said patting him on the back and walking away. "Yeah, you never know."


End file.
